Skinny Love
by BabyWoo
Summary: When two people are in love with each other but are too shy to admit it. Although they still show it. Kata-kata itu memang cocok untuk pasangan ini. EXO KaiHan ff. RnR please!


**Disclaimer : SMEnt and GOD**

**Pairing : KaiLu**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : lil bit OOC, AU, agak gaje, abal-abal**

Skinny Love

_~When two people are in love with each other but are too shy to admit it _

_Although they still show it_~

Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranku sendiri. Huh? Bagaimana bisa mengerti jalan pikiran orang lain sedangkan aku meragukan pikiranku sendiri. Dasar aneh. Aku menyukainya dan dia menyukaiku DAN tunggu apa lagi, Kai. Cepat tembak dia sebelum diambil orang lain. Yang ngantri jadi pacar dia tu banyak, segudang. Huh! _I'm so stupid. OH GOD Can you help me please?_

Aku menyukainya sejak duduk di bangku sekolah menengah. Kami selalu bersama, entah takdir yang sengaja mempermainkan kami atau hanya kebetulan saja, entahlah. Yang pasti kami telah bersama selama sembilan tahun. Kami selalu sekelas dan untungnya lagi selalu sebangku. Yak! Pernyataan Aku kali ini pasti menyangkut takdir.

Dia, Luhan, seorang namja blasteran china-america yang tiba-tiba nyasar ke Daegu. Oh tidak jangan mulai membual lagi, Kai. Luhan seorang namja blasteran yang TERPAKSA mengikuti ayahnya yang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan di Daegu. Dia sangat manis –rata-rata orang bule china-, ramah dan tidak sombong. Dia mudah bergaul walaupun dia masih susah berkomunikasi saat itu.

Orang pertama yang berkenalan dengannya saat menginjakan kaki mungilnya itu di kelas adalah AKU. Dengan bangganya aku mengatakan WO AI NI dengan lantang dan tanpa dosa. Luhan langsung memasang tampang illfeel kepadaku dan langsung menghindar.

"_I'm sorry, I've known you two minutes ago and you say 'WO AI NI out load. Woow, that's crazy maaaannn…!"_

Dia mengatakan kalimat panjang dan terdengar sangat aneh di telingaku dengan gaya rapper. A yo Mannnn…aku tidak mengerti, terpaksa aku mencari seorang translator yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hankyung-seosangnim –guru bahasa inggris dan sebagai tukang translate inggris-china-korea-

"Ooo Kai, ia bilang kamu itu gila. Tiba-tiba bilang WO AI NI" ujar Hankyung-seosangnim sambil memainkan kumis panjangnya. Dan menatapku dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Yaelah pak, saya taunya cuma wo ai ni!" jawabku seadannya dan memang itulah kenyataannya.

"Memangnya kamu tahu arti wo ai ni?" tanya Hankyung-seosangnim lagi.

Aku menggeleng karena pada dasarnya bahasa mandarin memang bukan bahasa anak gahol disini. Yang aku tahu saat itu hanyalah kata Haiya. Tiba-tiba Hankyung-seosangnim tertawa terbahak-bahak layaknya pembajak kapal laut yang berhasil merampok banyak harta di lautan lepas. Semua guru menatapnya heran, apakah Hankyung-seosangnim tersambar petir? Tidak kan?

"Yaiyalah dia bilang kamu gila, orang artinya aku cinta kamu!"

Sontak aku malu semalu-malunya, wajah tampan ini mulai terasa sangat panas. Ditambah lagi suara gelak tawa para guru yang membuat sekujur tubuhku panas. Aku berlari keluar ruangan guru menjauhi mereka yang puas menertawakan kebodohanku.

"_But, you're so funny maaaannnn_!"

"_Sourrryyy…I no know…._" Aku menjawabnya asal dengan beberapa vocab inggris yang masih singgah di otak setelah pelajaran Kyuhyun-seosangnim siang tadi. Dia tersenyum. Senyumannya bagaikan seorang bidadari dari khayangan. Sangat indah.

Namja cantik itu mengulurkan tangannya padaku seraya tersenyum lebar. "_Friend?_"

Oh My Eomma, dia bilang apa?

Melihat aku kebingungan setengah mati dengan jawaban apa yang akan aku keluarkan, dia meraih tanganku dan menjabatnya erat. "Teman!"

Aku mengerti, dia ingin berteman denganku. Dan sejak saat itu aku selalu rajin belajar bahasa Inggris dan berhasil mengikuti tes TOEFL dengan score 500 hanya untuk bisa berkomunikasi dengannya. Sembilan tahun bersama tapi kami masih bodoh.

Bodoh bahwa kami saling mencintai dan tidak mau mengakui. _We are totally idiot and we are too shy to admit it._

Hari ini Luhan harus kembali ke New York, untuk berapa hari, berapa bulan dan berapa tahun, dia tidak tahu dan tidak yakin kalau kita akan bertemu lagi di sini. Aku galau tingkat dewa.

Haruskah aku melarangnya pergi? Haruskah aku menyembunyikan tiket pesawatnya? Haruskah aku mencuri alarmnya agar dia telat take off? Haruskah aku membakar pasportnya? dan yang paling menyakitkan, haruskah aku dan dia melupakan satu sama lain? Aku takut itu terjadi. Kami berada di dua benua yang berbeda dan di batasi oleh samudera luas yang begitu dalam. Aku tidak sanggup, jujur, aku benar-benar tidak sanggup.

"_Kai, you must believe with your heart that I'll never ever forget you here! So are you, promise me, don't forget me too,_"

Ini satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Tapi aku takut, dia menolakku dan menghangcurkan semua kepercayaannya padaku yang selalu menganggapku seorang teman baik yang selalu dapat dipercaya. Tidak ada waktu lagi, Kai. Lima belas menit lagi, Luhan akan berangkat menuju NY. Dan hal yang paling menakutkannya lagi jika perasaan ini tidak tersampaikan menerima kenyataan dia tidak akan kembali.

"_Luhan, listen to me. I know it's so silly words in your ears. In the beginning of our meeting, I told you that three words but this is not a joke or something anymore but this is from the bottom of my heart that I love you so much. So much and it hurts_,"

"_What are you talking about, Kai. I don't get it_?"

"_I love you, and I always will_!"

"_Kai, we…_"

"_I know, we are just best friend. But I want something more and I know you want it too. I need you and you want me, Luhan_."

"_Idiots, we are totally idiot, why you don't tell me from the beginning. It's late, too late and its ten minutes left, Kai. I love you too and I want you so bad. So bad."_

Dia menangis, dan itu semua karena kesalahanku yang terlalu bodoh dan tidak peka. Aku lamban, selama ini dia hanya membutuhkan tiga kata itu benar-benar _real_ keluar dari mulutku. Dia butuh keseriusanku. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Aku memeluknya erat, membenamkan kepalaku di bahunya. Tak peduli dengan tatapan orang banyak yang melihat tingkahku seperti di dalam sinetron.

Luhan membalas pelukanku tak kalah erat dari yang aku lakukan. Dia menangis di dadaku dan mengucapkan kata-kata sumpah serapah yang sangat familiar di telingaku. Mengucapkan aku bodoh, tolol, tidak peka, lamban dan lain-lain.

Aku melonggarkan pelukan, mencium pipinya lembut dan menghapus air mata itu yang tega merusak keindahan namja manis yang sangat aku cintai. Kita menyadari bahwa dua kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan sifat kami di masa lalu, yakni kami bodoh.

"Aku ikut!"

"_Are you serious_?"

"_I know it will happen and I've prepared everything_!"

Dia tertawa memperlihatkan gigi putih lucunya yang membuatku gemas, pipinya yang putih itu merona. Mata beriris coklat madu itu berbinar menatapku. Aku senang. Sangat senang karena aku sudah mengatakannya.


End file.
